Dirty Urges
by tanner
Summary: Challenge response. How did Hyde convince Jackie to stay that first night?


Title: Dirty Urges  
  
Rating: PG-13 ..I suppose.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: A couple of weeks before Bring it on Home. How Jackie was convinced to spend the night.  
  
A/N: Sadly, this story has little to do with Jackie's 'Dirty Urges', I just really liked the title. Response to Bunny's challenge; how it came to be that Hyde got Jackie spending the night two weeks prior to that night. For those reading Aftershock, I haven't forgotten and I should have another chapter in a couple of days : )  
  
~*~  
  
"Steven, I have to go home now." She tried to push away from his arms. They were lying side by side on Hyde bed and every time she tried he would pull back a little harder, effectively trapping her between the cot and his chest.  
  
"No you don't." He didn't even look up from placing little kisses at the base of her neck. "I can think of a ton other things you could be doing right now. And going home isn't one of them." He looked up long enough to waggle his eyes at her.  
  
"You're a pig!" she pretended to be offended, but couldn't help giggling at his resumed ministrations.  
  
"May-be. Not like you're stopping me though." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver.  
  
"True." She conceded, as she sought out his lips. He made her so warm, every kiss, every touch. She slipped her hands back under his t-shirt to bring him closer to her, delighting in the soft growl that he let escape. It was so easy being with him, all of her problems melted away when they were together. With that comforting thought, she lost herself in the pleasure of Stevens kisses.  
  
~*~  
  
"'kay." She breathed, breaking off the latest embrace, "Now I have to go home." She ran her tongue over her swollen lips.  
  
"I thought we discussed it. No, You Don't." He lowered his head, trying to steal another kiss.  
  
"Yes. I do." She turned her head, so she wouldn't be a willing party to his method of persuasion. Undeterred, he started tracing the outline of her ear with the tip of his tongue. She started squirming at the sensation, torn between wanting him to continue and needing to go home before anything else could happen. Sensing her problem, Hyde grabbed her arms and used one of his hands to pin them over her head.  
  
"Sorry, can't let you go."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Seeing how it's." he leaned over her body to look at the alarm clock on the dresser, making her sigh at the contact, ".after two, and the house curfew is one, I can't leave. And if I can't leave, you'd have to walk home. Since I can't have you walking home, alone, at this hour, you're stuck here. With me." He gave her a devilish grin.  
  
"Steven. I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself." She extracted her arms from his grip, annoyed that he thought she couldn't take care of herself.  
  
He was suddenly serious. "I know you are. But I don't like that you have to go home to an empty house. I've been there; I know what it's like." He lightly traced a finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the caress.  
  
"Will you let me take care of you?" he whispered.  
  
She melted at his words. "Yes." She replied, just as softly.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, but pulled back before he could get carried away.  
  
"Thank you." He gave her a small smile. "Now let's see about getting you out of those clothes."  
  
Jackie shook her head and sat up. "You sure know how to ruin the mood."  
  
"Hey! I'm just looking out for your comfort." He grinned as he laid back.  
  
"Well my comfort will lead me to the sofa, thank you very much."  
  
"Actually." He paused. "I can't let you do that."  
  
".because?"  
  
"Because you don't want Red or Kitty finding you sleeping on the couch. If they come down and see you, you'll have to tell them why you're here. And since we've already had that discussion.. you'll just have to share with me." He grinned at the plan.  
  
She shook her head, "We can't sleep in the same bed Steven."  
  
He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot. "Why the hell not?"  
  
"'Cause.stuff will happen."  
  
"Not if we don't let it."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
Realization hit him. "Have you been talking to Kelso again?"  
  
She tilted her head and looked at him. "What does Michael have to do with this?"  
  
"Jackie." He started, thought for a moment and grabbed her hand in-between his. "I want you to stay with me, and I would love it if you were ready for us to take the next step in our relationship. But nothing happens here that you don't want. If sleep is all you're ready for."  
  
He was cut off by a violent hug from his pixie girlfriend. "Oh my god Steven, you are the best boyfriend ever."  
  
"I'll get an award for something, I'm sure." He mumbled good naturedly into her hair. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and returned the hug.  
  
"Well. I guess I should get ready for bed then." She said, and gave him a saucy look.  
  
"Guess you should."  
  
She stood up and rummaged through the chest of drawers that sat beside the bed. After a quick search, she pulled out a pair of plaid flannel pyjamas and held them up to her body to check the fit. Satisfied, she leaned down and gave Hyde a quick kiss. "Be back in a sec."  
  
Hyde watched as Jackie skipped out of the bedroom, her step lighter than he had seen in a long time. With a rueful grin, he laid down on the cot and waited for his girlfriend to come to bed. 


End file.
